Namae wa NaruHina
by vinara 28
Summary: Aku mempunyai dua Rumah, aku mempunyai dua Ayah dan satu Ibu. Semuanya sangat menyayangiku karena aku menyayangi satu sisi dari diriku./Bad Summary/RnR/Warning: Gaje abis.


**Namae wa NaruHina**

_Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author: Vinara 28_

_Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H._

_Genre: Family/Hurt/Angsh._

_Warning (!): OOC, Typo's, Gaje, Abal, Alur (**Maju – Mundur**)._

* * *

Keheningan menguasai pikiranku saat iris mataku menatap sebingkai foto yang menghias indah di atas meja belajar sudut kamar. Beberapa kali mengerjap perasaan ini tak juga berubah, terus menggerogoti hati sampai ku tak bisa membedakan siapa aku dan siapa dia.

"Naruto.. Cepat bagung..!" Teriak wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibuku, atau bisa dibilang wanita yang menganggapku sebagai anaknya, dan aku juga sudah mengaggapnya sebagai ibuku sendiri.

Aku menyingkap selimut berwarna Orange lalu memposisikan diriku diatas ranjang, berpura-pura tengah terlelap.

"Naruto.. sudah jam berapa ini?! Kau bisa telat nanti.." teriaknya samakin keras.

"Lima menit lagi Okaa-san." Balas ku dengan suara sedikit mengantuk.

Brak!

Akhirnya ibuku mendobrak pintu kamarku dengan sekali tendang, dia berjalan menghapiriku dengan aura membunuh.

"Kenapa kebiasaanmu itu tidak berubah Naruto..!" teriaknya ditelingaku, sambil menjewer telinga kananku.

"Itaii." Pekikku, menahan rasa sakit. Aku digeret menuju kamar mandi, lalu dilempar begitu saja kedalam.

"Cepat mandi, dan segera sarapan." Dia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar tanpa memperhatikan tatapan piluku yang kutunjukan untuknya.

Ya, karena dialah aku terjebak dalam keadaan ini. Menjadi dua sisi yang berbeda.

Kaki jenjangku berjalan menuju cermin besar yang ada didalam kamar mandi. Aku menatap pantulan gambarku yang masih tak berubah sama sekali. Kulit putih seputih porselen, mata lentik dan agak sedikit sayu, dan tak lupa rambut panjang berwarna lavender yang selalu aku gerai.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Sapaku pada diriku sendiri.

Namaku Hyuga Hinata, sudah setahun ini aku mempunyai kebiasaan baru, yaitu menjadi dua peribadi yang berbeda. Aku mempunyai dua Rumah, aku mempunyai dua Ayah dan satu Ibu. Semuanya sangat menyayangiku karena aku menyayangi satu sisi dari diriku.

Sisi yang selalu menunjukan wajah cerianya. Sisi yang sudah diwariskan padaku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Sisi yang membuat seorang ibu berubah menjadi keras dan melembut disaat bersamaan.

**[Flash Back]**

Pertengahan musim dingin saat aku baru pindah ke kota Konoha, semuanya terasa dingin bagiku, seperti halnya kehidupanku.

Aku meringkuk di atas ranjangku, menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut tebal yang membuatku sedikit merasa hangat. Aku membiarkan Tou-san dan Nii-sanku membereskan barang-barang dan merapikan rumah ini.

Bukan karena aku tidak mau membantu, tapi karena keadaanku yang tidak memungkinkan. Aku hanya gadis kecil berumur Tujuh tahun yang tengah terbaring sakit.

"Ugh.. uhuk.. " aku mengeratkan selimutku karena cuacanya yang semakin dingin. Apa lagi rumah baru ini memang belum dipasang pemanas.

"Hinata?" Tou-san menghampiriku lalu menyentuh keningku, ia mengernyit karena suhu tubuhku semakin naik, Tousan membaringkan tubuhku yang tadinya dalam keadaan meringkuk. Wajahku sudah sangat pucat dan membuat Tou-san kebingungan.

"Neji, apa kau tau rumah sakit sekitar sini?" tanya Tousan pada kakak sepupuku yang masih berusia 15 tahun.

"Aku tidak tau Oji-san, lagi pula saat ini badai salju tengah menyelimuti kota. Sudah pasti jalanan ditutup." Tutur Neji.

Tou-san terlihat semakin khawatir. Akhirnya tubuhku yang masih terbungkus selimut diangkat dan dibawa pergi entah kemana.

Dorr.. dor.. Ting tung.. Ting tung..

Dengan panik Tousan menggedor pintu rumah tetangga kami, sambil sesekali menekan bel pintu tersebut.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?" teriaknya sudah tidak mementingkan harga diri. Tou-san terus saja berteriak hingga pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Ada perlu apa tuan?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya sedikit takut. tak lama setelah itu muncul seorang pria paruh baya dari dalam dan menghampiri Tou-san.

"Tolong anakku, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Kita baru pindah disebelah rumah anda, disana belum dipasang pemanas, sedangkan putriku tengah demam tinggi." Racau Tou-san ku panik.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat melihat wajahku yang sudah sangat pucat. Dengan cepat dia menyambarku, memindahkan tubuhku kedalam gendongannya lalu aku dibawa kedalam kamar dengan suhu yang sangat hangat.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya khawatir setelah aku bangun dari tidurku karena meminum obat yang dia berikan untukku.

Aku mengagguk tanpa tenanga untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Meski kini suhuku sudah normal, tapi aku masih tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara.

"Ne Okaa-san, apa dia masih hidup?" samar-samar aku mendengar suara cempreng yang tengah menanyai keadaanku.

"Naruto!" gertak wanita itu sambil menjewer telinga anak kecil itu, mungkin dia seusia denganku.

Anak itu mengusap telinganya yang saat ini sudah memerah, "Siapa Namamu?" tanya anak itu padaku.

Aku terdiam kemudian menunduk malu, karena wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Namanya Hyuga Hinata." Jawab Wanita paruh baya yang tak lain ibu dari anak bernama Naruto itu.

"Bagaimana Okaa-san bisa tau?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tentu saja Hiashi-san yang memberi tahu." Jawab Wanita tersebut sambil mengusap lembut ujung rambut Naruto.

Aku tidak sengaja melihat hal itu, entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan Okaa-san ku. "Obaa-san, dimana Tou-san ku?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

"Tadi kau tertidur lelap sekali, jadi aku sedikit tidak tega membangunkanmu, begitu juga dengan Hiashi-san, jadi dia menitipkanmu di sini, karena ini sudah larut malam apa lagi keadaan rumah mu belum beres." Jawab Oba-san lembut.

"Jadi aku harus tidur disini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja sayang, kau tidak perlu takut, ada Oba-san yang menjaga mu." Ucap Oba-san sambil memeluk tubuhku lembut.

"Aku juga ingin dipeluk." Protes Naruto sepertinya ia terlihat iri. Obasan menarik Naruto untuk ikut bergabung memeluk ku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam karena bahagia.

Ya, aku sangat bahagia karena menemukan orang yang sangat hangat seperti mereka. Dan malam ini aku tidur bersama mereka, dengan posisi Oji-san, Naruto, Aku dan Oba-san. Kami berada diatas satu ranjang, saling melindungi dan saling menghangatkan.

Sebelum tidur Oba-san sempat menceritakan dongeng pada kami, dan reaksi Naruto saat Obasan tengah bercerita membuatku sedikit terkikik sekaligus terharu. Setelah sekian lama aku kehilangan sosok seorang ibu, kini aku menemukannya.

Ia ada dihadapanku dan tengah memelukku erat.

**~oOo~**

Sudah seminggu aku tinggal di Konoha. Dan sudah seminggu ini aku diam-diam terus memperhatikan rumah Naruto dari balik jendela kamarku. Aku selalu tersenyum simpul saat suara gaduh mulai mengintrupsi pendengaranku.

Siapa lagi yang melakukan itu kalau bukan kushina oba-san yang tengah memarahi Naruto. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan itu, malah aku ingin sekali berada didalam situasi seperti itu.

"Ittekimatsu." Teriakku saat melangkahkan kaki keluar untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Saat aku melewati pagar rumahku, Naruto juga keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Kami saling bertatapan cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya aku menunduk karena malu.

Kami berjalan bersama meski dengan posisi Naruto berada di depan ku dan dengan jarak 5 Meter. Saat kaki Naruto berhenti kakiku juga ikut berhenti dan saat Naruto kembali melangkah aku juga ikut melangkah, begitu seterusnya dalam suasana penuh keheningan.

Hingga Naruto menoleh kearahku dan berteriak.

"Cepatlah jalannya, apa kau ingin kita terlambat?!" teriak Naruto dengan air muka agak kesal.

Aku segera berlari menghampri Naruto, takut kalau dia akan marah padaku. Tapi dia malah tersenyum saat aku sampai dihadapannya.

"Anak pintar.." ejek Naruto sambil menepuk ujung kepalaku.

Aku mengerutu saat mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, "Na-naruto-kun."

"Sekarang ayo cepat." Sela Naruto memotong ucapanku, tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan segera menarikku untuk ikut berlari bersamanya.

Tou-san sengaja memilihkan sekolahan yang sama dengan Naruto, agar aku ada yang menjaga dan agar aku mempunyai teman. Karena Tou-san tau aku tidak mudah bergaul, apa lagi hanya Naruto lah yang selalu dengan gigih mencoba bermain dengan ku. Meski aku hanya diam dan terkadang tergagap saat akan berbicara.

**[End Flash Back]**

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menemui kedua orang tua ku, "Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san." Sapaku dengan cengiran lebar, cengiran khas Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto." Balas Kushina Kaa-san.

"Ohayou Hi- ehem.. Ohayou Naruto." Jawab Minato Tou-san agak sedikit kikuk karena dari awal dia tidak pernah melihatku sebagai Naruto, melainkan sebagai Hinata.

Karena Minato tou-san lah aku bisa menunjukan sisi ku sepenuhnya tanpa harus berpura-pura. Tapi tidak didepan Kushina kaa-san, karena dialah aku harus terus berperan sebagai Naruto. Menjadi sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

"Huuaa.. aku terlambat.." teriak ku panik saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar indah ditangan kiriku.

"Maaf Tou-san, Kaa-san aku harus berangkat." Aku segera menyambar roti tawar yang tengah diolesi selai nanas oleh Kushina kaa-san.

"Itulah akibatnya karena selalu bangun kesiangan." Ejek Kaa-san sambil menjitak pelan kepalaku.

"Ittekimatsu.." teriakku berlari keluar, tapi aku segera kembali lagi ke ruang makan karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

"Arigato Okaa-san karena sudah membangunkanku tiap pagi." Ucapku lalu mencium pipi Kushina kaa-san.

Minato Tou-san tersenyum melihat ku kemudian menyuruhku untuk segera berangkat karena takut aku terlambat.

"Naruto.. lain kali kau harus bangun pagi, tidak mungkinkan Kaa-san terus membangunkanmu tiap pagi." Aku mendengar Kushina Kaa-san berteriak dari ruang makan. Meskipun berteriak tapi aku tau dia sangat menyayangi Naruto.

Aku berjalan keluar pagar rumah Naruto, mataku aku edarkan kearah rumahku, samar-samar aku melihat Hinata kecil yang tengah bersandar dipagar rumah untuk menunggu Naruto.

Aku berjalan menuju sisi pagar tempat biasanya Hinata kecil menunggu, kemudian aku berjongkok seolah-olah tengah menghadapnya. "Kau menunggu siapa?" tanyaku tentu saja pada angin.

"Kau tengah menunggu Naruto?"

"Kau tidak perlu menunggunya lagi, karena saat ini Naruto adalah dirimu."

Aku tersenyum manis pada angin, kemudian aku kembali berdiri dan aku menemukan Tou-san tengah berdiri dihalaman rumah setelah memungut koran hariannya.

"Itekimatsu Tou-san." Teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Itterasai.." balas nya penuh senyuman, dia terus berdiri hingga aku benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

Aku berjalan sambil menunduk, kembali dalam sifat Hinataku seperti semula. Yaitu pendiam, pemalu, dan tertutup.

Hembusan angin musim semi kota Konoha yang membelai rambutku manja, menemaniku menunggu bus yang biasanya ku tumpangi. Aku segera masuk kedalam bus, saat bis itu berhenti dihadapanku.

Tempat duduk yang biasa ku duduki selalu kosong seolah tempat itu adalah kursi yang sudah kupesan sebelumnya. Aku membuka buku kecil untuk mengisi kekosonganku, meski pada akhirnya aku menutup buku itu kembali dan lebih memilih melihat pemandangan pohon sakura yang berjejer diterotoar jalan.

Tak sengaja mataku menangkap dua remaja kecil yang tengah berboncengan naik sepeda. Aku tersenyum simpul saat melihat keduanya saling bergurau percis seperti aku dulu.

Bersama Naruto dijalan yang dipenuhi bunga musim semi, kelas 1 SMP saat Naruto baru diberikan sepeda baru.

**[Flash Back]**

Aku bersandar dipagar rumahku untuk menunggu Naruto. Mungkin dulu aku terbiasa berangkat kesekolah sendiri, tapi setelah aku pindah ke Konoha, entah kenapa aku selalu menempel dengan Naruto. Bahkan saat memilih SMP pun aku memilih bersama dengan Naruto.

"Lama sekali, apa kau mau kita terlambat?" gerutu ku padanya saat Naruto muncul dari pintu.

"Tenang saja, kali ini kita tidak akan terlambat lagi." Balas Naruto, ia berlari menuju garasi rumahnya, kemudian aku melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda.

"Kita naik ini? Apa kau bisa mengendarainya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, aku sudah berlatih seharian agar bisa mengendaraainya." Jawab Naruto polos sambil menunjuk lutunya yang sudah dipenuhi luka.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat usahanya yang begitu keras. "Arigato," ucapku tulus. Meski dia tidak mengatakan padaku tapi aku tau alasan dia meminta dibelikan sepeda, karena dia ingin aku tidak terlambat kesekolah karena terus menunggunya.

Meski dengan ragu, akhirnya aku naik dibelakang bocengan. Tanganku memeluk erat perut Naruto, takut kalau dia belum sepenuhnya menguasai sepeda ini.

"Kyyaaa..." teriakku saat kaki Naruto mengayuh dengan sekuat tenaga melintasi jalan khusus sepeda yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon Sakura ditiap pinggir jalan.

"Apa kau masih meragukanku?" Tanya Naruto membanggakan diri, kakinya terus mengayuh semakin cepat, sehingga sepeda yang kita naiki berjalan semakin laju.

Aku tersenyum sambil menggeleng, tentu saja Naruto tidak dapat melihat ekspresiku ini, "Naruto, jangan ngebut. Bagai mana kalau kita jatuh?" Tanyaku was-was.

"Tenang saj—"

"Huuaa.."

"Kyyaa.."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sepeda Naruto sudah nyungsep diantara semak-semak pinggir jalan.

"Narutoo..!" Teriakku kesal, aku berdiri membenahi bajuku yang penuh daun dan ranting kecil. Tapi aku segera tertawa saat melihat posisi Naruto saat ini.

Dia jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi wajah mencium tanah dan kaki tersangkut tumbuhan semak. "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto pfft.." Aku mencoba menahan tawa sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Naruto sebal sambil membuang tanah yang tak sengaja ia makan.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku pura-pura bersikap biasa.

"Pfftt.. hahaha..hahaha.. rambutmu seperti rusa.. ha..ha.." kini malah giliran Naruto yang menertawaiku. Aku mengembungkan pipi sambil meraba rambutku, hingga aku mendapatkan ranting bercabang menyangkut diantara sisi kanan dan kiri rambutku.

"Ha..ha.. mulut Naruto-kun masih penuh tanah.." timpalku mengejeknya. Kita berdua tenggelam dalam tawa, menertawai kekonyolan kita sendiri.

"Aku kira pagi ini kita tidak akan terlambat, ternyata masih saja terlambat." Gerutu Naruto saat kita berdua sampai di sekolah.

Kita berdua dihukum untuk berdiri dihalaman sambil mengangkat kedua tangan kami. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, meski kita telat, tapi aku senang karena bisa terus dengan Naruto." Jawab ku sambil memberikan sanyuman tulus.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian mengobrol!." Bentak guru BP yang sedari tadi mengawasi kami. kita berdua tersentak kaget dan segera diam.

Aku menunduk mencuri-curi pandang kearah guru BP yang berulang kali memperhatikan kami. keringan dingin sudah menghias indah dipelipisku dan Naruto mengetahui itu "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berbisik.

Aku mengangguk "Masih berapa lama lagi kita berdiri disini?" tanyaku pada Naruto. "Tenang saja, hanya kurang 15 Menit lagi." Sanggahnya menenangkanku.

Tanganku sudah mulai lelah, bahkan nafasku mulai terpenggal-penggal, tiba-tiba saja rasa nyeri menyesak dadaku.

"Hinata, apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya hal itu. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sensei, tolong hentikan hukuman Hinata." Teriak Naruto. Guru BP yang sedari tadi duduk diteras menghampiri kami dengan tatapan mengintrupsi. "Aku mohon." Lanjut Naruto.

"Hukuman adalah hukuman, tidak akan ada toleransi." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku akan menggantikan Hinata, aku rela melakukannya meski harus berdiri seharian disini, tapi aku mohon sudahi hukuman Hinata." Naruto memelas bahkan dia terlihat hampir menangis.

Aku tersenyum tisip meski hatiku sesak saat melihat perjuangan Naruto untukku. Dan kali ini aku harus minta maaf pada Naruto karena membiarkannya berdiri seharian untukku.

**[End Flash Back]**

Aku turun dari bus dan segera menghampiri sahabatku. "Ohayou," Sapaku lembut tapi tak mengurangi keceriaanku.

"Ohayou Hinata." Balasnya tak kalah ceria, ia berlari menghampiriku dengan berlari kecil. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan dosen?" tanyanya antusias, aku yakin ada niat tersendiri kenapa dia menanyakan tugas itu.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Em.. Aku belum menyelesaikannya, apa boleh aku melihat punya mu?" Pintanya dengan memasang wajah memelas. Dan sepertinya dia sudah menduga kalau aku akan luluh dengan tatapan memelasnya itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaannya tersebut. Sakura segera menarikku ke Taman belakang kampus untuk menyalin semua jawabanku.

Aku menyandarkan diri pada bangku taman, kedua telingaku sudah aku sumpal hadset hanya untuk mendengar alunan lagu klasic 'Love Story' yang ngetren ditahun 70-an. Dentingan piano yang dimainkan seperti dentingan detak jantungku yang berdetak sesuai ritme.

Aku tersenyum simpul saat kedua tanganku menyentuk dada sebelah kiriku, merasakan detakan jantung yang terdengar lebih merdu dari musik clasic yang dimainkan Bethoven sekalipun.

Tak terasa tetesan air merembes dari kelopakmataku.

Apa ini?

Kedua tanganku menyeka bulir air mata yang sudah membasahi pipiku. 'Aku tidak boleh menangis.' ucapku dalam hati, masih terus menyeka air mata secara diam-diam agar tidak diketahui oleh Sakura.

Naruto tidak boleh menangis.

"Hinata ini." Ucap Sakura yang ada dibelakangku, memberikan bukuku.

"Eh.." aku tersentak, dan segera memasang wajah ceria lalu menghadapnya. "Cepat sekali mencatatnya?" Tanyaku berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Apanya yang cepat? Kita disini sudah setengah jam, lagi pula jam pelajaran kita akan segera dimulai." Timpal Sakura agak bingung dengan sikapku.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku kaget, dan segera berdiri untuk memasuki kelas.

Inilah Naruto, orang ceroboh yang selalu bersikap sembarangan. Dia hanya menunjukan sisi cerianya tidak peduli hatinya tengah menangis.

Aku menarik tangan Sakura mengajaknya berlari bersamaku agar kita tidak terlambat memasuki kelas.

**[Flash Back]**

"Baka.. kenapa kau masih menungguku, apa kau tidak melihat jam?" Gerutu Naruto memarahiku. Kita berdua saat ini tengah berlari dari parkiran sepeda menuju kelas. Sepertinya terlambat kesekolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan kita. Padahal dulu aku termasuk murid teladan yang tidak pernah telat. Tapi aku memilih menanggalkan julukan murid teladan tersebut hanya untuk bisa berangkat sekolah dengan Naruto.

"Ini semua salah Naruto-kun, kenapa Naruto-kun selalu bangun kesiangan?" Aku juga ikut marah karena dia tidak memahami kenapa aku selalu menunggnya didepan pagar rumahku.

Itu karena aku ingin terus bersama dengannya..

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap kearahku. Dia menyentil keningku pelan, tapi aku berpura-pura kesakitan seolah-olah dia telah menyentil keningku keras.

"Baka, aku tidak mau kau mendapat teguran guru BP hanya karena aku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi. Kali ini wajahnya sudah sangat serius. Aku hanya menunduk saat dia mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Maaf.." Gumamku takut-takut.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu menariku kembali untuk segera berlari. Kita berdua mengendap-ngendap saat sampai dilorong kelas. Naruto mengintip melalui jendela, melihat situasi kelas saat ini. Untung saja pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Kakashi sensei, jadi sudah dipastikan dia akan terlambat masuk kelas.

Aku segera tersenyum senang saat teman sebangkuku melambaikan tangan dari dalam, tanda bahwa keadaan kelas dalam keadaan 'Aman'

"Kenapa kalian selalu terlambat?" Tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran, aku meletakkan tasku diatas meja kemudian mengangkat kedua bahuku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hanya kebiasaan kecil yang selalu membuatku bahagia, tapi kebiasaan itu hilang saat aku menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit. Bahwa aku menderita penyakit Gagal Jantung.

**~oOo~**

Tes. . .

Sebutir bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mataku, ia jatuh tanpa penghalang hingga membentur lantai dan pecah seperti layaknya rintik hujan diluar sana.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menatap semua orang dengan tatapan dinginku. Tanganku mengepal erat menahan rasa sakit yang ada didadaku.

"Katakan kalau ini bohong." Ucapku tertahan.

"Hinata, tapi ini semua benar." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan paras yang masih lumayan cantik. Aku tersenyum pahit mendapati jawaban itu. "Tou-san ini bohongkan?" tanyaku lagi, tapi kali pertanyaan kali ini ku tujukan untuk Ayahku.

Tou-san hanya tertunduk, bahkan dia tidak berani menatapku.

Siapa? Siapa kali ini yang bisa ku percaya? semuanya menghindari pertanyaanku. Hanya wanita yang berpakaian mirip dokter inilah yang terus menjejaliku kenyataan pahit. Apa aku harus menerima dengan mudah? Menerima kalau aku menderita gagal jantung? Apa mereka pikir aku akan percaya dengan lelucon ini? Selama ini aku baik-baik saja, bahkan aku selalu aktif semenjak bersama Naruto...

Mataku menyusuri ruangan yang dipenuhi warna putih ini hanya untuk menemukan pria berambut Blonde yang kini tengah bersandar diluar ruangan dan hanya rambutnya saja yang terlihat.

Apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku saat ini?

Aku berdecak kesal dengan melempar tatapan sebal kearah wanita paruh baya tersebut. Aku menarik selang infus yang tertancap ditanganku. Segera aku berhambur keluar dengan menarik tangan Naruto agar mengikutiku.

"Hinata..." terdengar teriakan-teriakan memanggilku dari dalam. Disana ada Tou-san, Minato Jii-san dan Kushina baa-san yang sudah menganggapku sebagai keluarganya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Naruto.

Aku berhenti kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Apa kau percaya dengan mereka?" tanyaku penasaran.

Naruto terdiam sesaat dia terlihat bingung akan jawabannya.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal dan berbalik kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terdiam. Aku menahan mati-matian cairan hangat yang akan merembes keluar dari pelupukku. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya, ku gigit bibir bawahku sambil terus berlari menentang angin musim semi yang membawa tetesan air mataku melayang ringan hingga jatuh kejalan.

"Kenapa harus aku? Hiks.. apa salahku? Kenapa harus aku?" Aku menatap langit yang mulai menampakan awan hitam. Aku kembali menunduk merasakan rintik hujan yang membasahiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. hiks.. lihatlah aku baik-baik saja." Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, bahkan rintik hujan inipun membantuku menyamarkan air mata ini. Tapi kenapa semua orang tidak ada yang berpihak kepadaku?

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkari perutku, menariku kedalam dekapannya. "Lepas, aku tidak membutuhkanmu." Ucapku dengan sedikit memberontak.

"Kali ini kau jangan mengelak lagi Hinata, aku sudah tau dengan keadaanmu jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya, karena itu aku selalu ada disampingmu dan menjagamu." Ujar Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku tersentak karena Naruto sudah mengetahui hal ini lebih dulu dibanding aku. "Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bilang kalau kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang meninggi. Naruto diam, lagi-lagi dia tak membalas pertanyaanku.

"Ini penyakitku? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan dariku?" aku melepas pelukan Naruto lalu mendorongnya hingga dia tersungkur ditanah.

"Itu karena kata Oji-san kau belum pernah merasakan hidup sebelumnya, kau belum pernah punya teman dan kau jarang sekali keluar dari rumah, bahkan kau pun tidak pernah tertawa."

Aku terdiam, memang benar dulu saat aku belum pindah ke konoha aku tidak bisa bergaul, bahkan mungkin kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, kehidupanku masih sama seperti dulu.

"Tapi kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya?"

Naruto menunduk, kedua tangannya mencengkram tanah. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau mengetahui hal ini? Apa kemungkinan kau akan sembuh setelah kau tau? Hinata.. sadarlah, kami melakukan ini hanya karena ingin melihatmu terus tersenyum."

Aku merasakan nyeri disekitar dadaku, rasanya sangat sakit bahkan untuk menarik nafaspun sulit. Hal yang sering aku rasakan, tapi selalu aku anggap hal biasa saja. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau juga berbohong?"

"Karena, aku akan melakukan apapun demi melihatmu tersenyum."

Meski rasanya sakit tapi kali ini aku harus meneruskan perjuangan Naruto untukku. Untuk segala pengorbanannya.

Semakin lama keadaanku semakin memburuk. Mungkin karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan sangat tidak wajar dan terus dijejali obat dan terus dibawa kerumah sakit. Mereka memutuskan untuk memberitahu keadaanku sebenarnya, meskipun aku tidak pernah peduli dengan semuanya.

Karena sekarang, duniaku adalah Naruto. . . .

Naruto yang selalu menjagaku, yang selalu menemaniku dan yang selalu menghiburku setiap saat. Bahkan dia sering membawakan buku pelajaran saat aku tidak masuk sekolah.

Apa lagi saat Ujian akhir semester Konoha High School, Naruto rela memohon agar aku bisa mengikuti ujian dirumah sakit.

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat wajah lelahnya yang tengah terbaring diatas sofa disudut ruang rawatku. Aku turun dari ranjang dan berniat menghampirinya, meski dengan keadaan yang lemah aku berusaha untuk menghampiri sosok itu. Sosok malaikat tak bersayapku.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku menahan tangis yang akan segera pecah karena melihat wajah Naruto saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dengan setetes air mata yang mengering disudut matanya. Perlahan tanganku mendekati wajah Naruto, menyentuhnya lembut sangat lembut karena aku takut membangunkanya.

Tapi ternyata sentuhanku malah membuatnya terbangun dan melihatku yang tengah menangis. "Hinata?" tuturnya meraih pergelangan tanganku. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Aku menunduk tak berani melihat mata birunya, tapi tangan Naruto menarik daguku membawa wajahku mendekati wajahnya. Naruto mengusap air mataku "Jangan menangis." perintahnya kemudian Naruto mengecup singkat bibirku.

Aku menggeleng "Aku tidak bisa.. rasanya sakit." Jawabku masih terus menangis.

"Kalau begitu mulailah belajar tersenyum dalam tangismu." Naruto membawaku kembali kedalam ciumannya, ciuman lembut dan hangat yang berlangsung cukup lama.

"Naruto, Aku ingin ketaman." Pintaku setelah Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Naruto tersenyum dan segera menyiapkan kursi roda untukku.

Kita berdua duduk dihamparan taman belakang rumah sakit yang cukup luas. Aku duduk diatas kursi rodaku sementara Naruto berjongkok didepanku sambil terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau akan melupakanku kalau aku mati nanti?"

Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaanku. "Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang bilang kau akan mati?" balas Naruto dengan balik bertanya. Aku menahan getaran halus bibirku yang tengah menahan isakan. "Tapi kata dokter—"

"Kau lebih percaya kata dokter, dari pada perkataanku?" sambar Naruto, memotong ucapanku. Aku menggeleng "Aku percaya Naruto." Jawabku cepat.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku. Kau tidak akan mati karena penyakit ini, akan aku pastikan kau hidup lama hingga kau menikah, memiliki anak, memiliki cucu, dan hingga kau terlelap karena usia senjamu." Ucap Naruto membuatku tercengang. Perlahan bulir air mataku menetes tanpa penghalan jatuh keatas tangan Naruto yang tengah menggenggam tangan ku.

**[End Flash Back]**

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya aku melangkah memasuki halaman rumahku. "Tadaima.." sapaku. Aku melangkah masuk, dan aku melihat Tousan tengah duduk dikursi goyangnya , disampingnya sudah tersedia secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Ayahku sudah pensiun tahun lalu, sehingga dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah, meski hanya sendiri. Karena Neji-nii sibuk kerja, aku sibuk kuliah dan menjalani hidup abnormal ini.

"Tou-san, mau kencan denganku?" ajakku setelah aku meletakkan tas selempangku diatas meja. Aku tersenyum manis kearah Tousan.

"Kencan?" tanya Tou-san.

"Iya, kencan. Hanya aku dan Tou-san, kita berduaan ditaman." Jawabku dengan nada manis. Tousan langung mengangguk dan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Aku berdiri menghadap foto keluarga yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Bibirku mengulum senyum melihat kita ber-6 tersenyum lebar.

Ya, ber Enam. Tou-san, Neji-nii, Aku, Naruto, Minato Tou-san, dan Kushina Kaa-san. Kita sekarang sudah menjadi keluarga besar yang bahagia.

Dulu...

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan Naruto." Ucap Tou-san yang sudah berdiri disebelahku.

"Tidak." Jawabku cepat lalu menarik lengan Tou-san agar segera berangkat.

Aku sudah merencanakan hari ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sudah lama aku tidak berduaan dengan Tou-san sejak aku memerankan pribadi Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka semua penting bagiku.

Aku dan Tou-san duduk ditaman, tepatnya dipinggir air mancur yang berada ditengah taman. Aku bersandar dipundak Tou-san dan bersikap manja. "Tou-san, aku sangat bersyukur masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini." Ucapku lirih.

Tou-san mengusap rambutku "Tentu saja kau harus bersyukur." Jawab Tou-san.

"Ya, demi Naruto aku harus kuat." Aku menegakkan kepalaku kemudian berdiri sambil meregangkan tangan. "Tou-san tau tidak? Naruto pernah bilang kalau dia menjamin hidupku sampai tua nanti. Ha..ha.." aku tertawa riang kemudian berlari mendekati kolam air macur.

'Tapi Naruto tidak pernah tau, kalau aku tidak mau hidup tua jika harus hidup tanpa dirinya.'

"Naruto?" aku menoleh menghadap seorang wanita yang berteriak memanggil nama Naruto.

"Kaa-san disini?" tanyaku kaget melihat Kushina Kaa-san dan Minato Tou-san juga disini.

Minato Tou-san tersenyum "Iya, tadi Kaa-san mu minta jalan-jalan, jadi kita pergi ketaman. Ternyata Hiashi-san juga sedang disini." Balas Minato Tou-san sambil melirik kearah bangku yang tengah diduduki Tou-san.

"Iya, aku yang mengajaknya." Jawabku singkat. Lalu berjalan kembali menghampiri Tou-san.

"Kenapa kau mengajak ayahnya Hinata?" tanya Kushina kaa-san membuatku sedikit tercengang. Aku terdiam menundukkan kepalaku. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Kushina Kaa-san dengan senyuman lebar. "Karena Hiashi Tou-san merindukan Hinata." Jawabku penuh senyuman palsu.

Aku ingin menangis, aku sangat ingin menangis untuk saat ini Naruto. . .

"Kaa-san mau ikut dengan kami?" tawarku pada Kushina Kaa-san.

Dan kini kita berempat tengah duduk dibawah pohon dengan alas tikar, menikmati santap siang yang dibawa oleh Kushina Kaa-san.

"Aku juga merindukan Hinata." Ujar Kushina Kaa-san tiba-tiba. Aku segera menoleh menatap Kushina kaa-san saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"Kaa-san?" gumamku.

"Ya, benar kata Kushina. Kita semua merindukan Hinata." Timpal Minato sambil mengusap pundak Kushina.

Sejak kapan? sejak kapan keberadaan Hinata menghilang? Sejak kapan Hinata pergi dari hidup kalian?

Aku Hinata? Tidak kah kalian mengenaliku? Tidak kah aku mengenali diriku sendiri?

Tidak. . .

Tidak. . .

Aku bukan Hinata. Jasatku memang Hinata, tapi jiwaku sepenuhnya milik Naruto.

Tapi kenapa?

Kalian merindukan Hinata, tanpa kalian tau aku sangat merindukan Naruto. Aku berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap seperti Naruto, itu semua untuk kalian.

Karena Kushina kaa-san yang begitu mencintai Naruto.

Karena aku yang juga mencintai Naruto. . .

Karena dulu, Naruto menitipkan kalian padaku. . .

**[Flash Back]**

Satu minggu setelah Dokter menyarankan Tou-san untuk mencari pendonor jantung untukku. Tapi selama itu Tou-san belum menemukan satupun pendonor. Tentu saja Tou-san tidak akan menemukannya, karena mendonorkan jantung, itu artinya menyerahkan nyawa.

Mencari jantung orang yang sudah mati? Itu juga cukup sulit karena harus memastikan jantung itu cocok dan sehat, sehat dari asap Rokok, narkoba, minuman keras dan beberapa penyakit jantung lainnya. Apa lagi harus mencari jantung yang masih fresh..

Aku tersenyum kecut menghitung bulir tetes hujan yang membasahi kaca jendela kamar rumah sakit. Disana aku melihat Naruto tengah bertengkar hebat dengan Tou-san, jarak mereka terlalu jauh untuk bisa aku jangkau pembicaraannya.

Tapi yang aku lihat mereka semua sangat sedih. Apa mereka tengah menangisi hari-hari terakhirku?

Apa aku sebegitu menyedihkan?

Brakk..

Naruto membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Naruto berjalan menghampiriku dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Naruto?"

Hupph.. Naruto mencium bibirku dengan sedikit kasar. Tapi semakin lama semakin melembut, tanganku aku angkat untuk menyentuh pipinya.

Mataku melebar saat aku menyentuh tetesan air yang begitu hangat.

Ini bukan air hujan, tapi air mata. Air yang mengalir dipipi Naruto adalah air mata.

Aku membali menutup mataku dan membiarkannya terus melumat bibirku.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Naruto hilang entah kemana.

Semua orang kalang kabut hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, bahkan pertanyaanku pun tidak pernah mereka jawab.

Dimana Naruto? Kemana Naruto? Ada apa dengan Naruto?

Semua hanya aku memilih untuk mencari keberadaannya sendiri.

Aku mencabut selang infus yang menancap ditanganku. Aku berjalan sedikit tertatih keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika tidak ikut mencarinya.

"Naruto kau dimana?" tanyaku sedikit terisak. Aku berjalan seperti orang gila, tanpa alas kaki dan hanya mengenakan baru rumah sakit, berjalan menyusuri jalanan..

"Naruto.. Hiks.. Naruto.." air mataku mengalir dari kelopak mataku. Tubuh lemahku sudah tak kuat untuk berjalan. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan isakan yang masih setia mengalun dari bibirku.

"Naruto kembalilah.. aku ingin kau lah yang aku lihat dihari kematianku nanti." Gumamku, kemudian aku memaksakan untuk berdiri. Meski dengan lunglai aku terus berusaha untuk berjalan.

Hingga aku melihat sebuah montor berwarna Orange melaju kencang melintasiku. Itu adalah montor Naruto.

Aku tersenyum sebelum akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

**~oOo~**

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Entah berapa lama aku pingsan, tapi aku merasa telah tertidur selama lebih seminggu.

Aku melihat Tou-san dan Minato Oji-san ada di sampingku dan tersenyum senang.

Ada sesuatu didadaku yang berbeda, tanganku merayap menyentuh dadaku. Disana ada bekas luka, apa ini luka oprasi?

"Kau sudah sembuh Hinata, kau sudah sembuh." Ucap Tou-san, tapi tak tampak senang meski putrinya sembuh.

Aku hanya terdiam, aku tidak tau harus menanggapinya dengan apa, aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Kenapa semua tiba-tiba, semua terasa seperti mimpi. Baru kemarin aku tengah mencari Naruto tapi kenapa sekarang aku berbaring diranjang dan mereka bilang kalau aku sembuh.

Tunggu dulu, Naruto? Dimana Naruto?

Aku membuka mulu berniat untuk bertanya, tapi seseorang dari balik pintu membuat mulutku membeku. Wanita paruh baya bersurai merah panjang membekap mulutnya, air matanya mengalir tanpa henti sambil memperhatikanku. "Naruto.. hiks.." isaknya, ia berhambur kearahku, memelukku erat. Nama Naruto berulang kali ia sebutkan.

Ada apa ini? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Deg..

Aku menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi. Oba-san memelukku sambil memanggil nama 'Naruto.', Oto-san tidak terlalu senang akan keberhasilan oprasiku, Oji-san memalingkan muka sambil terisak dan Naruto tidak ada disini untuk menyambutku. Dia pergi? Dia pergi saat malam itu, setelah ia bertengkar dengan Tou-san. Dia.. dia..

Mataku membulat sempurna, cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mataku. Tanganku meremas baju didepan dadaku. "Baka.. hiks.. baka.." isakku pelan.

**[Flash Back Off]**

Oba-san sangat sedih karena kehilangan Naruto, dia bahkan sampai menganggapku sebagai Naruto. Meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah mengelak diperlakukan sebagai Naruto. Sejak saat itu aku menjalankan dua character sekaligus. Sebagai Naruto dan juga sebagai Hinata.

Karena detak jantung ini adalah detak jantung yang Naruto berikan untukku.

Aku tersenyum menghadap kearah Kushina kaa-san. "Oba-san, aku Hinata.. aku Hinata dan juga Naruto." Tuturku meyakinkah. Bahkan sejak saat itu aku belum benar-benar mengaggap Naruto mati. Akulah yang membuat Naruto tetap hidup diantara mereka.

Kushina kaa-san memelukku erat. "Dari mana saja kau? Oba-san merindukanmu." Balas Kushina kaa-san. Aku membalas pelukan Oba-san "Aku disini, dari tadi disini.." jawabku.

Kehidupanku bukan hanya untuk melengkapi, tapi untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Saat yang lain menginginkan sosok seseorang yang telah pergi aku mencoba melengkapi mereka, meski artinya aku harus menyayat lukaku sendiri. Aku juga harus mengimbangi menjadi diriku sendiri, menjadi orang lain tak harus melenyapkan diriku kan? Meski sekarang aku bingung siapa aku sebenarnya.

Itulah bentuk cintaku pada Naruto. Aku ingin kita bersatu meski dengan cara yang aneh sekalipun. Karena dia selalu ada disisiku dan selalu bersamaku.

Aku menjalankan dua peran dan akan terus begitu, sampai aku mati...

Gila? Biarkan saja! Aku akan menjadi wanita berkepribadian ganda hanya untuk bersama Naruto. Ya, inilah aku sekarang. Namaku 'NARUHINA'.

**END.**

* * *

_Hore.. ini FF gila yang kubuat. ^O^)9 ini cerita alurnya gak jelas amat ya? =,=_

_Ok.. silahkan dicaci-maki dan flame sepuas kalian.. ha..ha.. aku akan menerima dengan Lapang dada, :D (Nyadar kalau FF nya aneh bbuuaannggeettt)_


End file.
